


right where we are

by Pompomchan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5 years since convent and my English has gone to shit thanks to Haru for reminding me, Belated Birthday, I actually didn't know this baby's b'day was on june 13 shit, M/M, Pining, Precious Suga, fuck me I'm shit at tagging, okay this turned out okay though mostly, the team loves suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pompomchan/pseuds/Pompomchan
Summary: Someone had, and Suga thinks it was probably Hinata, drawn a little fluffy crow on the upper right corner of said banner. Suga’s hand immediately goes to his face on noticing that the artist had not forgotten to put his beauty mark on the crow too. He smiles fondly at that, and the big grins on his kouhais’ faces are unmistakable.





	right where we are

**Author's Note:**

> Well. Well. This quickly went from "oh wow I finally have something awesome to write" to "fuck me i hate my English" to "i am gonna post this motherfucker tonight or I'll roll in my grave with regrets". 
> 
> Well. That's the thing. I was fucking around on Facebook and accidentally found another birthday Suga fanart and thought "man, i have an idea" 
> 
> Which then went to you know where, i wasted an entire day sleeping, writing and in general wasting time but this, when it was finally done gave me some closure. I can now fucking study for my supplementary papers and graduate this year. Hopefully. Let's not jinx it. 
> 
> Those things aside, sorry for being shitty at titles and everything else. [Haru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotThatIWillEverWriteIt) helped me a crap load with the tenses that were out to kill me, thank you my darling, wouldn't be here without you!♥️♥️♥️
> 
> Do drop kudos, comments and reviews or suggestions if you like it! ♥️  
> The kudo to comment ratio honestly scares me sometimes
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Read on[tumblr](https://pompomchan7.tumblr.com/post/174921304142/daisuga-fic-right-where-we-are-fandom)**

Suga was pleasantly surprised.

 

Following their defeat in the Inter-High preliminaries, their rigorous practice  for the Nationals had taken up all of his time. Combined with it, the threat of finals and prep school keeping him on edge, his birthday had been the last thing on his mind. He had, naturally, forgotten that he'd turned 18 one fine day in June.

 

So mid-January, when he had walked into the gym and found it decorated with balloons and colourful filigree, it had been a shock. Even more astonishing was the large banner on the balcony railing that displayed “Happy Belated Birthday Suga!!”.

 

Someone had, and Suga thinks it was probably Hinata, drawn a little fluffy crow on the upper right corner of said banner. Suga’s hand immediately goes to his face on noticing that the artist had not forgotten to put his beauty mark on the crow too. He smiles fondly at that, and the big grins on his kouhais’ faces are unmistakable.

 

Asahi and Noya have bought him a new fancy watch that is supposed keep count of his heartbeats and track his sleep pattern. With finals looming in the corner, it’s a thoughtful gift and Suga appreciates the effort.

 

“You are gonna rock Tokyo U, Suga-san!!! We are counting on you!” Noya proudly proclaims. Suga almost cries at that, except Asahi has already beat him to it.

 

The second years have collectively pitched in money and gotten him a pair of Air Jordans. Suga is stunned for a moment because he's been eyeing them for a long long time and they are his favourite design too.

 

Tanaka shyly scratches the back of his head when he thanks them.

 

“We just thought, because it's your last year with us, we should give you something you wanted really bad!”

 

From somewhere in the back, Narita mumbles quietly, probably thinking he wouldn't be heard, “Air Jordans are only second.” Suga is thoroughly confused, because this is what he's wanted for some time. So what could be more important?

 

He’s called out of his musings by Hinata loudly asking him how the banner is and Suga pulls him into a hug.

 

“It's awesome! Who drew the crow?”

 

“Oh! That was Bakeyama!” Hinata squeals, “We didn't know he had a hidden talent too!”

 

Kageyama growls on hearing that and proceeds to give him the most painful noogie possible. Hinata somehow frees himself from Kageyama's killer grip and apologises.

 

“Gomen, Suga-senpai! Bakeyama and I were really broke and we didn't know we'd missed your birthday until Tanaka-senpai reminded us, so we couldn't do much besides making the banner and decorating”. Hinata looks positively crestfallen, as if he has committed some unspeakable crime, so Suga quickly pulls him into another hug and coos at him to stop moping and that he loves them for it.

 

Shimizu and Yachi give him a pair of movie tickets and a free pass to some upcoming concert by singers Suga hasn't even heard of. He thanks them nonetheless, although he doesn't know what he is supposed to do with the extra ticket for the same movie.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi offer their gift together — a set of books on advanced computer programming, because that is what Suga has finally decided to pursue as his major after being accepted at Tokyo U. Suga feels full with gratitude and shows it by  pulling Tsukishima’s cheeks. Yamaguchi guffaws and the blonde looks fondly cross.

 

The books are quite heavy, some of them new and some probably hand-me-downs from Akiteru-san because they are neatly covered in brown paper. It is a tough course, he knows that, but he is at last interested in something and Tsukishima's brother has been a great help in telling him about the specifics of the course after Daichi had advised him to consult the older brother. Which reminds him —

 

“Where's Daichi?”

 

The boys go silent. It's Asahi who quietly speaks up after  long minutes.

 

“He has a surprise for you.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Yes...uh...he wants to —”

 

“Yeah!” Noya hollers, clasping Asahi’s mouth shut with a palm and glaring at him. “He wants to meet you in the music room. Now.”

 

Suga looks from Asahi to Noya and back again, his instincts going into overdrive because  —

 

“Something's really fishy” he says. Tsukishima doubles over with suppressed laughter and Suga is already convinced.

 

“Hmmm, I'll go meet him then” he tells the boys.

 

Yamaguchi's whiny “Tsukki! How could you!?” echoes in the gym behind him as he leaves.

 

**

 

The walk to the music room is not long, and combined with Suga's curiosity and mild excitement, it's even shorter.

 

A part of him is hoping, that maybe Daichi has finally figured out Suga's feelings and maybe he feels the same way. Suga has been pining for him for years now — Daichi had always been by side, through academics and volleyball and life in general. Falling for him was inevitable. It's a far-fetched wish, but Suga will take what he can get.

 

The music room is quiet when Suga enters and shuts the door behind himself. Daichi turns sharply in his seat on the piano bench, his face beaded with sweat.

 

“Suga! Y-you’re here!”

 

“Hey Dai” Suga grins, walking up to the the boy and sitting bedside him on the wooden bench. From his place, Suga can see Daichi’s fingers tapping his thighs, a known nervous habit.

 

“Daichi, are you alright? You don't look so good.” Suga reaches out to touch his forehead to confirm for himself, but Daichi hastily gets up and stands facing him.

 

“I am!” he says and takes a few deep breaths. With each of Daichi's exhales, Suga starts holding his own breath.

 

“Okay” Daichi says. “Okay.”

 

Their eyes lock and Suga feels his stomach flip.

 

“Remember how I told you I got into Tohoku?”

 

“Y-yeah?”

 

“Well...that's not the only place I got accepted to.” Daichi is looking at his feet now, his fingers bunching up the end of his uniform shirt.

 

“I got into Tokyo U” he says and Suga’s heart misses a beat. “In the psychology program” Daichi continues, “With a sports scholarship.”

 

“D-Daichi, that's great!”

 

Suga hopes his smile is the right shape, the right intensity, because he's happy, he's proud of Daichi and he wants Daichi to know that. If Daichi and he will be at the same uni, then…. then Suga will have just a little longer to love him.

 

“Suga you— you're not getting it!” Daichi blurts out, an exasperated huff leaving his lips as he runs a hand through his hair. “I —” his face is a deep shade of pink now, “I'm saying—”

Daichi drops down to his knees and takes Suga's hand, eyes locking with his. Suga's heartbeat is through the roof already and if he's — he just hopes this isn't — he doesn't want to be wrong about this—

 

“I'm saying….” Daichi begins again, this time with a smile, “That you've supported me all these years, through everything….”

 

“Daichi…”

 

Suga's eyes are prickling at the corners now, a heavy lump in his throat, he sniffles to stop the snot from coming out.

 

“Let me be your support now, Suga. For as long as you'll have me.”

 

“D-Dai—”

 

“I love you.”

 

Suga cries. He cannot help it. He flings himself into Daichi's arms and lets years of love out, pouring them into Daichi's shirt and wetting him with his feelings.

 

“You idiot!” he sobs, “You could have told me sooner, you idiot!”

Daichi only laughs, holding onto him as he hiccups a little himself. “Ahh, of course” he says,  “but… I just didn't want to tie you down without giving you anything in return.”

 

Suga pulls back to glare at him.

 

“You thought —!”

 

“Nevermind what I thought!” Daichi says sheepishly. “Let's go back or you'll miss your cake.”

 

“Were the others in on this?”

 

“Ahh…. that…” Daichi says, scratching the bridge of his nose.

 

It's then that he understands. “So this is what Narita meant, huh….”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Nothing!” Suga grins and hugs Daichi again, this time burying his face into the crook of his neck and taking a deep whiff of Daichi's scent.

 

“Oi, Suga! We can't — not now! Oi—!”

 

Suga leers at him and says, to much of Daichi's mortification, “Nope, we'll continue this in my bedroom.” If Daichi's face was red before, it's now very much a tomato. The boys laughs a little as Suga nuzzles his neck.

 

“Okay, let's get going now” Daichi says and pulls Suga up by the arm.

 

“Yeah!”

 

**

 

The boys greet them with air-horns and confetti when they enter the gym again, loudly cheering and hooting.

 

Suga, of course doesn't miss his birthday cake. But if he chases its sweetness on Daichi's lips in the broom closet later, that's none of anyone else's business.

  
  
**_~ the end ~_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Ed Sheeran's "Thinking Out Loud" because it's way too DaiSuga to exist in this universe and not be used as a title. Cheers lovelies! 
> 
> Come say hi @ [tumblr](https://pompomchan7.tumblr.com) , [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Pompomchan7?s=09)
> 
>  
> 
> Love y'all!♥️♥️♥️


End file.
